


"i'm here"

by softnsquishable



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, eggvid, eggvid mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: eggsy is absolutely positive david will leave him when he discovers he's carrying his former partner's child. things turn out quite differently.
Relationships: David Budd/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812400
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	"i'm here"

“He looks like Harry.”

David stood beside Eggsy, looking down at the little one. Eggsy wasn’t wrong. Tiny as the little one was, there were already little distinctions in his face. He had Eggsy’s sleepy expression, but soft brown hair like Harry’s, and his nose too. David’s chest ached knowing how much it pained Eggsy to have to cope with this. It had for weeks, months, ever since he found out about the little thing. 

Harry was gone and V Day was over before Eggsy knew he was expecting. David had met him in the meantime, and they’d quickly become pretty serious...but not too quickly that the baby had any chance of being David’s. Eggsy had been absolutely devastated, seriously considering terminating the pregnancy for the sake of his heart and his new relationship. It wasn’t what he really wanted, though, and David had been able to see that, encouraging him to slow down a bit and think about his options. 

So Eggsy had gone through with it, and he’d had all the support in the world.The entire Kingsman team had his back, giving him the best medical care possible, as well as making accommodations for his condition before he fully went on leave (including uniforms meant for his new shape). Roxy and Merlin were just a text away, each of them playing their roles both professionally and as friends. Even Eggsy’s mum offered some thoughtful words about it, having the courtesy to send along any baby things she had from Daisy and Eggsy’s childhood; She hadn’t retained too much of it, but there were a few meaningful bits and pieces, and it meant a lot to Eggsy. 

Then there was David, Eggsy’s new hero. David had been everything Eggsy needed him to be, everything he could’ve dreamed of. He checked on him often, in text and on the phone if not in person. He kept Eggsy’s fridge stocked, as well as JB’s supplies. David had even put in a request for vacation days as soon as Eggsy was past due, so that he could help his boyfriend settle in with the little one: He wasn’t able to get paternity leave, so he’d taken the two weeks he’d saved to look after Eggsy even more. David had been present at the birth, and he hadn’t left Eggsy’s side since.

Even with all that, though, David still felt like it wasn’t enough. It still wasn’t his baby, as much as the little one had grown on him. He would never be Harry, and every time he saw tears in Eggsy’s eyes, he wished he could’ve been. 

David was snapped out of his thoughts when the little one started to cry. He quickly scooped him up: Eggsy had left the room while he was watching him sleep apparently. David hushed the little infant softly, bouncing and patting his back. 

“You’re alright, Leo,” he hushed, walking the little one around the room. Times like this he was grateful he’d already been a dad. He wasn’t put off by the seemingly unfounded fussing, the dribbling, any of those bits. David could appreciate the sweetness through all that, just as he had with Charlie and Ella.

“Ohhh, come on now,” he insisted in a sweet tone, adjusting Leo in his arms when he continued to squall. “C’mon, now, bub. Mummy just fed you, you’ve had your change. You’re just fine.”

The whining didn’t stop. David thought for a moment, before turning the baby over, holding him tummy down on his arm. There was a pause in the wailing as David’s hand started to rub up and down his back, still swaying him just a bit. Slowly Leo’s whimpers stopped, replaced by steady little breaths. It would only be another minute or so before the little one was fast asleep in his hold. 

David smiled, gently shifting Leo back into his arms, cradling him against his chest. He kissed the baby’s forehead softly, continuing to sway as he walked back to the cradle, humming just a little to keep him asleep. He placed him in the bassinet delicately, tucking the blanket around him and giving him one more little kiss. 

“Sweet dreams, love,” he whispered, watching him another moment before leaving the room, shutting the door quietly. 

He had hardly turned around before he paused again, noticing Eggsy leaning against the wall of the hallway, shaking. Eggsy’s face was in his hands, stifling the breaths he was stuttering out between whimpers. David was at his side immediately, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him to his side. 

“Shh, it’s okay, darling,” David said softly, keeping a snug hold on him. “I’m here.”

“You are,” Eggsy replied in a broken voice. “You’re always here...I-I didn’t do anything to deserve you, but here you are. And you’re perfect.”

“...love.” David tilted his head. So Eggsy wasn’t...sad? 

“David...you’d hardly known me for a month when you found out I was having some other bloke’s baby. And instead of bailing out, instead of taking a step back, you just started holding my hair back and getting me ginger mint tea. You came to every appointment you could, you forced your way into headquarters for the birth...you’ve done everything for me, for a baby that you didn’t make, that you didn’t need, that you didn’t want. David, I love you so much, I-I didn’t think I had a chance, but you...you’re here.”

David was speechless. He hugged Eggsy tighter, pulling him in as close as he could, and buried his face in his hair to take a few deep breaths. David kissed the top of Eggsy’s head, then rested his chin there, attempting to swallow the lump in his throat. Tears pricked his own eyes. 

“I love you too,” he finally replied. “And I love Leo so so much, love him as much as my own flesh and blood babies. I’ll never leave you, I’ll always be here, till the day I die I will be. I know I’m not Harry, but I’m...I…”

“I don’t need you to be.” Eggsy pulled back, meeting his gaze. “I miss Harry, I always will, but Harry wants me to be happy, safe, loved, looked after. I love YOU, David. I’m not replacing Harry with you, you’re not a substitute, a stand in, you’re YOU. Never try to be Harry or anybody else...you’re who I want. You’re the perfect guy for me...and you’re the perfect dad for Leo.”

David felt like his heart might explode. He leaned into Eggsy’s touch as his lover cupped his cheek, pulling him close again. David let Eggsy lead, the younger man pulling him into a passionate kiss once he’d swiped away David’s stray tears. It was the best they’d ever had. Such a weight came off of David as he stood in the hall with Eggsy, nearly picking him up off his feet as he deepened the smooch, just about floating himself at that point. 

Their canoodling was interrupted by a familiar cry. Eggsy and David pulled back, catching their breath and looking to the door just behind them. A smile spread on Eggsy’s face.

“I think he wants his papa,” he told David, looking happier than ever. 

David broke out into a grin himself. He kissed Eggsy’s forehead, before going back into the nursery, walking back to the cradle again. David scooped Leo up, keeping his little blanket around him as the baby squirmed, pawing at his own little face through his baby mittens. David bounced him gently, only smiling wider when the little one’s crying ceased, and the large, baby blue eyes blinked up at him, quietly taking him in. 

“It’s alright, love,” David assured him. “I’ve got you now...papa’s here.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this! another prompt from my tumblr. you can follow and interact with me there under the same username, softnsquishable ! i'd love to hear from you, whether it be here in the comments or in my inbox/dms on tumblr! thanks again for reading!


End file.
